


Broken Resolve

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	Broken Resolve

Words: 100  
Rating: PG/PG13?  
Pairing: SB/SS, sort of.  
Challenge: Resolution  
Author's Notes: Written for SIRIUS100 here at livejournal.

Sirius Black was full of resolution. When he resolved to do more of his homework so he could actually pass his OWLs with his class, he succeeded. When he resolved to become an Animagus so he could run with Remus under the full moon, well, he was successful then, too. Yes, Sirius thought, most of his resolutions were quite successful. There was only one resolution he was having trouble with: Every night, when his hand was on his cock, the face in his mind betrayed his resolution. Every night, the name on his lips belonged to his nemesis, Severus Snape.


End file.
